Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Uprising
by Ajain
Summary: Three years after TLO Percy Jackson has asked Annabeth Chase to help meet him by the lake after curfew one night. When she arrives there something wonderful happens. And something Terrible.
1. Chapter 1: The Best Night Ever

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Uprising

By: ZeldaSS (Now Known as Ajain)

Chapter 1: The Best Night Ever

Summary: Three years after TLO Percy Jackson has asked Annabeth Chase to help meet him by the lake after curfew one night. When she arrives there something wonderful happens. And something Terrible.

**A/N: My name is Ajain or some of you might know me as ZeldaSS. This is the un-edited and original copy of Percy Jackson an The Olympians: The Uprising. This was my first story. Also this is if the HoO series never happened.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking to my cabin when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there Wise Girl" yelled Percy running up to her. I tried not to blush. Today Percy looked so good with his sea green hair and his and his jet black hair in the night sky.

"What do you want" I said

"Well" Percy responded "I just wanted to say one thing but I think I'll have to say two."

"And what are they" I asked him smiling and still blushing.

"yourlookinggorgeoustonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to meet me at the lake in about an hour"

"What was the first part" I asked though already knew what he said He started blushing and was about to say it again when I jumped forward and hugged him. Then he did something that I did not expect from him. He took my head and brought it up and then leaned forward. Then he kissed me. I knew I should have been furious but I wasn't. He had only done this once before and that was at the lake.

"I said You look gorgeous Annabeth Chase." Percy replied

"I knew that" I said "and yes I will meet you by the lake in an hour." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss then left. I guess now he will take a kiss whenever he wants. So, I went to my cabin and got dressed in my PJ's. After everyone got into bed I carefully tiptoed out of the cabin and saw Percy. I then made my way up to him.

**Percy's POV**

After making sure Annabeth was coming to meet me I got everything ready at the beach. Nobody knew about this except Annabeth now, but she doesn't know the real reason I called her over to the beach. The real reason is.. **(A/N: I'm evil so now you have to wait to find out. Dodges knife thrown)**

"Hey Percy" came my half-brother Tyson 's voice. I

"Hey there little brother" I said

"I'm good and present to give to Annabeth is ready and good too" He smiled and I got a good view of his peanut full mouth.

"That's great Tyson. I can't wait for her reaction" The thing is that I wanted to give Annabeth today at the beach. It's something special I wanted to give her ever since we kissed at the lake 3 year ago. I, Peruses Jackson son of Poseidon slayer of about every major monster out there was going to propose to Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Now I know what you're thinking. What will Athena say about this. Well about Athena. I prayed to her last night to let me marry Annabeth. It went something like this.

_Flashback:_

_I kneeled down in my cabin and prayed to the goddess Athena. Then she appeared in front of me in her elegant robes and her startling grey eyes._

"_Yes Percy" she spoke in a commanding voice I gulped knowing that what I was about to do was very risky but I had to try. "When then do you try Percy" Athena asked "It is better to be on the safe side than on the risky side no matter how much the risk"_

"_Yes" I said "But I am about to say something that I can risk my life for my lady" I felt it was necessary to do that._

"_Then speak boy" she asked again_

"_I wish to take your daughters hand in marriage Athena" I asked I saw her eyes flash and a lot of thunder that would make even Zeus ashamed. I felt her enter my mind trying to find the true fact in all that. So I presented all the fact in my mind especially that I loved Annabeth and that I would take good care of her daughter. And that Annabeth would be happy living with me. Then finally it calmed down enough that I started to believe that she would say yes._

"_Boy" she said "I'm taking a major risk doing this but I give you my blessing" I felt shocked at first but then I felt happiness to finally know that I could marry Annabeth and be with her for the rest of my life. "When will you propose to Annabeth Percy" she asked_

_I realized something. She called me Percy. I guess we were family. "I'm thinking tomorrow my lady" I said. I'm going to give her a surprise for her at the beach tomorrow._

"_Hmmm" she was thinking "well if the beach is a Poseidon thing. Then there must be something for Athena. I will build a nice background for the place where you will be proposing. Until another time Percy Jackson." And with that thought she vanished._

_End of Flashback_

And so here I was in a nice outfit waiting for Annabeth. The waves reflected the moon perfectly as my dad was doing this for me. There was Athena's building and it was beautiful. It was grey and looked like a church (probably is) and an owl was standing on guard duty to look out for anything. And then I saw her with her beautiful blond hair and she was in her Pj. She smiled when she saw me and so did I. Then the owl hooted. Annabeth saw it and seemed to admire it while looking. Then it hooted again. This time in an more urgent tone. I finally realized it was saying danger was nearby. I took out riptide and uncapped it and walked toward Annabeth. But then at that exact moment a hellhound the size of a bus leaped out of the forest **(A/N: And I grow evil)** bounded to Annabeth. Before she had any time to react it grabbed her in her jaw and leaped back into the forest. I was too slow. I ran toward the forest yelling Annabeth's name. There I was stopped by Athena.

**Annabeth's POV (BEFORE HELLHOUND ATTACK)**

As I was making my way toward Percy I was amazed by how beautiful it looked. I wondered how Percy could do this. I then I heard an owl on what looked like a church. Percy than came toward me. The owl looked amazing. It hooted again. Percy looked concerned. He took out Riptide. Then a hellhound came out of the forest. It started toward me. I tried to take out my knife but it grabbed me before I could do anything. The last I saw was Percy running toward me and a flash of grey which looked like my mother.

**A/N: I am so evil to you people! Whew! First chapter done. And it's more than 1,000 words. Updates are going to be random. I'm going to switch between Percy's and Annabeth's POV during the whole story and maybe add more. 5 reviews to make me **_**start**_**writing the 2nd chapter.**

**And my favorite quotemark:**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT**

(superskarmory)


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny

Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Uprising

By: ZeldaSS (Now known as Ajain)

Chapter 2: Destiny

Summary: Three years after TLO Percy Jackson has asked Annabeth Chase to help meet him by the lake after curfew one night. When she arrives there something wonderful happens. And something Terrible.

**A/N: This is the lsat chapter from my old account. I have no idea is I'll continue this or not. I guess I'll see the response to the story now from before. **

First things first: Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome series. Only own the awesome plot.

**Percy's POV**

"I'm sorry Athena. I'm truly sorry. I didn't want this to happen." I said. I had just been running after Annabeth when I was stopped by Athena. It was still a cool night with a crisp wind

"Really boy (oh great we're back to first meeting standards) do you know how much I will suffer now because of you." "Because of you know my favorite daughter has been kidnapped."

"My lady" I began.

"No" She yelled with thunder that again made Zeus ashamed "I can curse you and I will. Oh great I muttered. What can I do now. Something that will make her happy and something I can do. How about bringing back Annabeth. I'm already planning to go get her.

"My lady I purpose I go to get Annabeth back from the hellhound" I tried to say but it came out in a mumble. She looked like she was calming down. Then a bright green flash appeared. It was my father Poseidon. I bowed to him. I wondered what he could be here for.

"Athena…" he started.

"What do you want Poseidon. Have you come to brag about my daughter's absence. If that's the case I would advise you to leave me alone.

"No." he said I'm not here to make you more depressed than you are. I'm actually to say is that if Percy would want to go get Annabeth back from where she is, then I'm surprised why you're not letting him go." She smiled at me which gave me Goosebumps.

Then she said "If you would like to go that would be nice boy." Perfect I thought. A chance to prove myself. "But bewared that it will not be an easy journey to where Annabeth is."

"Can I ask a question" I asked She nodded. "Why can't you go yourself and kick those monsters sorry butts?" She smiled again. But as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared.

"Boy there is a very old force at work here. Something that has never been seen before. Not even I've seen or felt it." I gulped what could be so bad that not even Athena has heard of it."

"Percy" my father said I had forgotten he was even there. Did you know there was a prophecy made by the oracle long ago? It warned about something called THE UPRISING. The uprising is an old power that is stronger than Zeus." I gulped again. "The best place would be by talking to Chiron and getting a quest"

"I agree" admitted Athena. Bo…Percy be careful on your quest to save Annabeth."

"Thank you my lady" I said while bowing to both of them.

"Oh and another thing Percy Jackson" she said "No dating my daughter on the way back" But I swear I saw a bit of a smile on her mouth. Not that I was looking there

"Good luck my son" Poseidon wished me and with that they both vanished. So I was left alone to walk to Chiron.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Ugh…What's with that headache?" I was going to see Percy and then something happened. I snapped open my eyes and saw I was in a palace/castle. Then it came piling down on me. A hellhound attacked me. I got up. I was in a prison cell. I ran to the door and examined the bars. It was iron and it was even a bit rusted. I found my knife that probably the jailer had forgotten to take out. I began cutting threw the bars. At last I got threw. I started tip-toeing forward slowly. Then I saw a throne room. I walked forward into it like a force was telling me to go there. And in there was a thing that was even larger than the gods. Estimated to be 20 feet high. He smiled in a creepy way and transformed into human form.

He opened his arms and said "Welcome to the north Annabeth Chase. Welcome to the Uprising. My name is Sentinal."

**Percy's POV**

I was lost deep in thought as I was making my way to camp. Since it was night no one was around and I easily made it back to my cabin. I had a dream. And as usual it sucked.

_Dream:_

_It started off with three kids on a boat. There was a huge storm and waves crashing the boat. One of them looked like me. The other two were a girl and a boy. The boy looked about my age 19 and the girl was probably 17. The boy was wearing a black jacket and jeans and the girl was wearing a skirt and a shirt. I could barely hear what I was saying._

"_He's sending all he can at us. Don't give up we can do it." And with that the boat tipped over._

_End of Dream_

I woke up with a start when I realized someone was knocking on my cabin door. I walked over to it and opened it. Outside was a tired looking Chiron.

"Percy" he said "Annabeth's missing. Have you seen her" I then told him all that had happened to me since the hellhound attack. "Hmm.. looks like it's time for Rachel to give another prophecy. Come Percy. After a while we found Rachel in her cave in the hills. "Rachel" Chiron called out.

"Yes" a reply came out of the cave.

"I need you to give a prophecy to Percy here"

"Ok come on in." We then entered. Inside there was a mist **(A/N: Real mist not the demigod kind)** and the walls were purple. In the middle was Rachel sitting on the 3 legged-stool ready to give prophecies. As soon as I entered she told me to sit down. When I sat down she started the prophecy:

**(A/N: I'm horrible with this. Will not rhyme, not match, just basic info about the quest)**

_Three should travel north_

_One of sea, of death, and of love_

_By boat and shining bird_

_To reach the far maiden_

_To save her at last_

_But the world shall go down as evil goes up._

_One shall sacrifice themselves foe the good of others._

_And see the power gone forever._

And with that Rachel slumped forward

Chiron looked at me and said two words:

Prepare yourself

**(A/N: Chapter 2 check. Again thanks for all your support. Please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3: Cute Girl

Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Uprising

By: Ajain

Chapter 3: Cute Girl

Summary: Three years after TLO Percy Jackson has asked Annabeth Chase to help meet him by the lake after curfew one night. When she arrives there something wonderful happens. And something Terrible.

Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome series. Only own the awesome plot and my characters

_Flashback: He opened his arms and said "Welcome to the north Annabeth Chase. Welcome to the Uprising. My name is Sentinal._"

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Sentinal" I said in deep thought. I racked my brain trying to remember learning about a 20- foot giant named Sentinal, but it wasn't working with my head throbbing. "How come I've never heard of you before?" I demanded.

He smiled in his creepy way again. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of the all mighty Sentinal before."

"No I haven't," I answered. His face darkened a little. I gulped thinking I should have said I forgot or something. I tried using a different approach. "You said north, how far north are we?"

"The mortals of this world have a myth called Santa Clause. I'm based on him."

"Wait" I replied. "Your based on a fat red man with elves and reindeer's? Does that mean where at the north pole."

He answered slowly. "Yes I'm related to that man if you will. And in fact I might have monsters the size of a small person…and yes we are at the North Pole. The monsters I have are called the Kobaloi, and they are the most annoying servants to have, but they get the job done."

I soaked in this information. Then I asked my next question. "What exactly are you?"

"I am" he answered "in theory an experiment gone wrong. You see the gods wanted to make a hero of the likes that the world has never seen. Someone stronger than the immortal Hercules. So they created me and when I was done, I struck them all down and escaped. Obviously I could not kill them as I was so weak but, I managed to stun them long enough to escape."

I looked down at my feet they were trembling. I asked him "What do you want with me?"

"I'm king of the North Pole, and as warfare goes whenever there is war there should be a queen, and you Annabeth Chase shall be my queen."

**Percy's POV**

I was walking down from the hill still thinking about the prophecy that Rachel had just given. It said _three shall travel north. One of sea, death, and of love. _I knew that the sea was all me. So I just had to find two other people. Then I remembered the dream I had the night before. It showed a girl and a boy. I changed direction and started heading to the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door thinking that Nico was here and that he was going to go with me. So, when the door opened and I saw the girl from my dream and my mind went blank. She was wearing a black outfit that had white stripes near the bottom and near the neck.

"Can I help you" she said.

"Uhh.." then I snapped out of it. "Ya could you tell me where Nico is?"

"He's out on a quest for dad I think. Trying to find a sacred orb or something like that." She replied.

"Oh." Then I realized "wait did you just say dad?"

"Yep I'm a daughter of Hades. Dad thought with the Big three prophecy done he would send all his children to camp-half-blood."

"Then you're who I'm looking for" I exclaimed.

"For what?" she had a confused face on.

"For helping with my quest" I said still giddy

"Not to be offensive" she said "but why would I be going with you."

"I saw it in a dream." Then I went on to explain all that had happened to me in the last 14 hours.

"Ok" she said at last. "So you want me to go on a quest to find your girlfriend with some other guy."

"Yep" was my only reply.

She smiled and with that she said "I'm in. I've always wanted to go on a quest."

"Great" I said with a smile back. Now all we need is a guy from the Aphrodite cabin.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"How about later this afternoon. As soon as I get this guy. And I never got to know your name?"

"It's Chloe" and with that she closed the door.

**(A/N: And with that ladies and gentlemen you have chapter 3. Who will be the third member in the quest? What will Annabeth's reaction be? Find out in the next chapter. Also I won't be able to upload for a while due to me having finals ****)**

**Don't forget to Favorite and Review**

**Thank You and Good Night**


	4. Chapter 4: Family Matters

Percy Jackosn and the Olypians: The Uprising

By: Ajain

Summary: Three years after TLO Percy Jackson has asked Annabeth Chase to meet him by the lake after curfew one night. There something wonderful happens and something terriable.

**(A/N: First of all I would like to thank all of you for your support of this story. Two years ago when I first started to write this story I realized that there wasn't much but there was some. Now when I came back I saw that more people than I realized always wanted this story to be complete. So yhea...thanks to Bob JK, sonofthetrigod, and most of all allen r for reviewing this story. And now without further ado, I present chapter 4)**

Chapter 4: Family Matters

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Your queen" I demanded "Why would I do that?"

"Because" Sentinal said "You'll live to regret the descion if you say no"

"We'll then I'm sick of this place" I said and turned straight back and ran." Now while I was doing this I thought of my mother and prayed to her quickly. Then I heard a screech. I turned my head and saw an owl, wait not just any owl. The same owl that was there when I was captured. It went up to Sentinal's face and scratched it completely. But, with one swipe of his hand the owl was gone and with another snap of his fingers I was back in my cell.

"Annabeth Chase I shall attend to you later" his voice said booming inside the cell. Now I have other matters to attend to."

**Chloe's POV:**

After closing the door on Percy I sat down on the bed for a while. I couldn't beleive that I was going on a quest with the all-famous Percy Jackson. Someone who I only heard of before form Nico, and other campers around the camp. Though some of the girls I noticed failed to mention how good-looking he is. _Stop it I told myself_ he already has a girl in Annabeth. I started to get myself ready. As I was packing, I noticed a glow behind me. I quickly turned around and when I saw him my heart started racing. It was Sentinal.

**Percy's POV:**

After leaving the Hades cabin I happily made my way to the Aphrodite's cabin. I knocked on it and the person I least expected opened the door. It was Drew

"Hey honey" she said. "FInally decided to go out with me now that Annabeth is gone."

"Sorry Drew" I replied "I'm here to pick a guy (emphasis on that...) to go on a quest with me to go get Annabeth."

"Oh" she said. "I'll give you our newest recruit. His name is Khalil. KHALIL" she yelled into the cabin. "Get your sorry butt over here"

"Great" I said with thought. Giving me your newest recruit are you now. And then I noticed the guy what was his name again...oh ya Khalil. He was darked skinned looked European. "Hey" I said to him.

"Hey back" was his reply.

"So.." I began to say but them Drew had to step in.

"This is Percy Jackson, he needs your help to get his girlfriend from whever." she said while cleaning her nails.

"Not the whole truth though." I said. " I also need someone who can defeat whoever kidnapped Annabeth."

"K" he said and stepped out to follow me.

"Wait, don't you need to pack?" I asked

"Nah" he said and then glanced at the Hermes cabin "They kind of pulled a prank on my stuff and it kind of disappeared into thin air."

"That sucks" was all I said to him.

"Is there anyone else on this quest with you then?" he asked.

"Ya just this daughter of Hades, her name's Chloe." I replied

"Oh Chloe, I know her, we both arrived to camp at the same time. I think she's kind of hot."

"Wouldn't blame you" I muttered

"What?" He asked

"Nothing" I said, "Let's go get Chloe."

**Chloe's POV:**

"Father? What are you doing here" I demanded. "They'll find you here."

"You know they won't" he replied. And as always Sentinal had his creepy smile. "And even if they do I can easily destroy this whole camp. Anyways you haven't told anyone out secret have you?"

"What that your my dad? In that case no." I said

"Good..good" he muttered

"Are you alright?" I asked since he was looking the worst I've ever seen him with scares all over his face.

"No nothing too bad." Just some owl trouble." Then he looked up quickly "Your boyfriend's here" and with that he vanished. As soon he was gone the door opened and in came Percy and the guy I arrived in camp with.

**(A/N: There you go Chapter 4. Much sooner than I expected to be out, but I guess you guys are happy. :) Again thanks for all your support. )**

**Don't forget to Favorite and Review**


	5. Goodbye

**10/17/13**

**It is goodbye at last. I'm sorry to say that this story is not going to be continued... :( for several reasons. 1. I feel it is outdated to the current world of Percy Jackson 2. My writing style has evolved from my style of 2 years ago. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you with this update but I felt like this is the best direction for this story. If anyone of you want to continue this story please PM me to alert me to this but otherwise you are free to do as you wish to the story. **

**Future Plans: **

**For future PJO and HOO project I'll probably start with one-shots and slowly increase by capacity as I mature as a writer. **

**Again sorry about the discontinuation. **

**ZeldaSS/Ajain **


End file.
